Maka The Kishin
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: Once upon a time there was a girl named Maka. She was a sweet girl who had a horrible Mama and Papa. Papa didn't love Mama and spent the night with other women instead. Mama got upset and asked for something called a Divorce. When the divorce was done Mama went away and left Maka. What a shame they did that because now she broke and is now a pawn in this game. What fun!
1. Chapter 1 Myself Yourself

**Hello everyone. I know what your thinking 'Oh no she did not just start another story' well I did ****this is my story for the Maka Kishin Challenge! Well... Enjoy**

**Notes: **_Makas thoughts- _**Its thoughts**- _**Cronas thoughts**- _Crazy Cronas thoughts

**WARNING: this story includes**

**A lazy author**

**CroMa**

**Mad Maka**

**Crazy Crona**

**OCC Maka**

**Medusa acting nice(What?! Oh no the worlds gonna end!)**

**Character death.**

**Quotes from books.**

**Spoilers.**

**Don't like don't read.**

Maka's POV; 15 years old.

My boyfriend broke up with me. I was steaming with anger! How could Soul do this to me? I saw him kissing Liz Thompson, my own best friend! I started talking to myself…I was going mad.

* * *

Two years later..

How could they? Did they even THINK to consider MY feelings?! Of course not because everything is about them! If you're wondering what happened to my mom, Kami, and my dad, Spirit- that disgusting pig of a father and my mother are getting a divorce!

That man has custody over me! Why, mama? Why? You didn't even put up a fight for me?

"They couldn't let me have my happiness,could they? No, they couldn't. I knew they didn't love me or each other. But how could I pretend? But now…I can't…I can't!" I howl like a wolf during a full moon. I was now breaking down this time. I knew I needed revenge. On Soul as well. How dare he cheat on me! But…how…? Soul's my partner…

You couldn't let me be happy, could you? I…I could trick him! He'll help me be a kishin! I just need to trick him! Plus a bonus-my parents HATES those things!

"You want madness? I'll show you madness! I'll show you all the madness straight from my messed up head! Because you know what?! Hell is inside your head! You can never escape! Oh yeah! Guess what? You caused it!"

_Oh yes.._

_**My child.**_

_Huh? Who are you? And why are you inside my head?!_

_**I am your madness, your insanity. I shall help you get your revenge. But first things first; you need to activate your weapon's blood.**_

_I have weapon blood?!_

_**Yes, now go to sleep. We shall meet face to face.**_

_Okay…this is going to be fun!_

* * *

~The next Day~

I was reading a novel called 'The Fault in Our Stars' by John Green. It is interesting. Hazel Grace is like me in a twisted way. You know sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together again unless all the living human beings had read the book. This is that book. **(A/N: I think so too!)**

It was the most random book I've ever read and it's the sweetest. I was about to continue reading but…

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Can you guess who that is? We were out playing basketball and Soul DRAGGED me out of the house. So they tried to convince me to play but I don't know the rules so I passed. I thought about my dream...

* * *

~FLASH BACK TO MAKAS DREAM~

I was surrounded by creepy looking tree, the sky was red and the clouds were black. Yup, I was right, this is creepy. Then I started walking. Where to? No idea. I found myself in front of a lake. It was filled with a black liquid. Is... That... Blood? B-but how?

"Welcome. Myself, yourself." A voice said it was the same voice I heard this morning.

"Where are you? Who are you? And how do I have weapon blood?" I aske- well demanded.

"My-oh-my! You sure asked a lot of questions. Don't worry I won't harm you! Myself, yourself." It said all bubbly and cheerful.

"Who are you? How do I have weapon blood? Where are you?"

"Aww you're no fun! I wanted to play hide and seek!" It pouted.

_Oh great Shinigami this thing is childish_

"Who am I? I am you, I am me, I am courage, I am fear, I love you and you have to put up with ME! I know all,see all, am all! Can ya guess? Myself yourself?" I shook my head.

"Oh... Is that so..." It sighed disappointedly. "I have been with ya ALLLLL your life yet you *sniff* don't know?" It pouted. I shook my head again. "Ok ya should've said so! No prob you'll learn soon enough!" It said cheerfully._ What happened to the serious version I heard before!_

"Who said I wasn't serious?"It said.

"Wha-"

"I told you I'm am you, I am me, I am courage, I am fear, I love you and you have to PUT UP with ME. I know all,see all, am all."

"Y-yeah."

"Anyway your a weapon because of your fathers blood. Also last but not least, I can not tell you or show you you my true form yet but I will be we with you till the day you die. Do you promise to give in to insanity for revenge? To the day you die?"

_What am I doing?_

"I promise."

_It's to late_.

"Then..." You can hear the smirk in it voice. "Do you promise to cherish and enjoy every minute of it?"

_It's to late_.

"I promise."

_I'm in too deep._

"Then, myself yourself. By the power vested in me. I here by pronounce you..."

_I can't get out_!

"Insane! He he he HAHA HAHA!"

_I'm gonna drown in madness_!

The lake of black liquid rose up and consumed me. _Insanity here I come_!

~DREAM END~

**Hey~**

_what?!_

_**You mad at me Ma-Chan?**_

_No._

**_Then talked to meeeee!_**

_You whine too much. And who ya calling Ma-Chan?!_

**_You don't like your nickname Ma-Chan, myself yourself?_**

_No. And don't talk to me. _And it didn't. Until I went to sleep later that.

~DREAM LAND~

"Time to train your weapon blood". I nodded. "Now lets go Myself Yourself."


	2. Chapter 2 It's feelings

Its Pov

Pain.

It's the first thing you come to, before you even open your eyes.

There's a sharp ringing bouncing off the sides of your brain and your entire being is set aflame. It's Strange your body feels like death but your subconscious tells you that this suffering is proof that you are still alive.

He crops up like a phantom and you can't help but scream. In the haze of your mind, you recognize this reaction to be the result of what's called 'panic'. Before you know it, strangers are barging into the room asking you what's wrong. But what scares you most isn't the fact that this boy has horns and he's _defying gravity _or that there are strangers talking to you as if they know you.

What scares you most is the silence in your head. You don't know how you came here. You don't know why you collapsed. You don't know why these people have come here for your sake. You don't know why they care enough about you to ask you if you're hurt. You don't even know their names much less your own. So how are you supposed to know whether or not you're okay? You can barely draw the line between sanity and insanity, because no one else can hear this one else can see him. Not even Ma-Chan.

And even though he might be some kind of hallucination, you continue to talk to him as if he were a real person. You follow his guidance without he's the only one who's willing to give you answers to your current predicament. Even if there's a possibility they are lies. He is the insanity of someone else. But whether or not he's a malevolent one or a benevolent one, you can only take the risk in trusting him. He's lending you a hand to a place he weaving for you. It's a world where someone like you can mimic the routine of living. And so you take it in and hold it tightly so that you can fill your emptiness.

This is fixable, he tells you.

You want to believe it.

You want to believe that one day you can be a girl again.

In the meantime, you continue to wear your plastic smile as the worlds of others continue to spin under your feet. You'd like to think it's so that you don't hurt the feelings of the people around you, when maybe it's really just to protect yourself.

Memories are strange

But. At the very least, you used to think, you could trust the laws of nature.A body that goes into flames can only come out as ashes.A body will break at all sorts of angles when you toss it off a cliff.A body is tissue thin in the face of a car going 145 miles an hour.

He's supposedly the love of your life but you aren't meeting him halfway. But you wished you could. Oh, how you wished you could. Because the portraits of the girl he paints are beautiful. But that's not me.

She's incredibly lucky, in a way. To have the devotion of so many, though you're not sure what they see in her.

You've seen her face and while there's a certain charm to it, it's nothing special. She's no beauty queen .

But, you soon come to understand, they love her for her love her for something you don't you can't help but be jealous of her even when you share the same face. Because if you had her heart, then you'd have what it takes to share her happiness. You'd be closer to a semblance of a happily ever after. In theory, she was you. So you should be able to become her.

And then the suspicion you have about yourself will turn his promise into lies and chain you to a reality that would surely break you.

That you do not have what it takes to become her. That you're only her insanity in a human shaped container wearing skin.

No a hollow object. An 'It' that was never alive this entire suppose the throbbing ache you feel each time you see the hurt in his eyes is called guilt. Because when your reaper comes for you once more, you do not resist.

You close your you hope that he will still be there when you open hope that the wish you made on that shooting star many Augusts ago comes true and you've finally become a real girl. You hope that if such a wish is impossible you never wake up ever again.

"Why are ya moping little one?" He asked withs cheerfulness. I smiled softly. He has wears a black dress, but without the white cuffs and collar. The dress is now covered by thick folds of fabric covering the feet (**similar to Arachne's dress**).His features are sharp, with a thin and long body, long and bony fingers, and sharp, cold eyes. Multiple black thorn arrows appear from beneath his robe. His hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over his face.

"Ma-Chan just finished training."

"Oh I see! So she made a deal? She's trying to be a Kishin? Is it going well?"

"Yes. Myself yourself."

"Ahh I'm glad little one! My sane side is always yellin 'I can't deal with this!'So annoying!" I am in the forest of insanity were everyone's insanity gather. Where Ma-Chan and I met for the first time. Everyone is connected by the black thread of insanity. Black blood is in everyone but it hardly awakens. Insanity From humans dose not have a name unless they name it.

"Ma-Chan gave me a name. Myself yourself." I was feeling happy again.

"Really?! My sane side never gave me a name he's nooo fun! What is it?"

"It." I finally have a name ever since I was released from the tree of insanity* I've never been so happy. But... He looked bored.

"I'll just call you little one." He had pretty blue eyes... Would he mind if I ripped them out? I noticed three others staring at me.

One had three white lines that cut across the left side of his hair, stopping in a completely straight line along the front and back of his black lines appear over his mouth. These give the appearance of his mouth being sewn shut. They also make Kid's face look like that of a skull. Another noticeable feature would be his eyes. His eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold.

The other one had star shaped pupils. He also has a fairly noticeable scar running across his tattoo on his right deltoids, numerous smaller scars scattered across his arms, and a faint scar-line running down his right has bright blue spiky hair.

The last one had white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. A giant crescent-shaped blade similar to Witch Hunter is seen across his chest... It seems like new toys have arrived.

**_-–––—•LINE•—–-_**

**How was that? If your wondering what It was talking about about you'll find out soon. **

**The tree of insanity is where all insanity is born. But it has to be triggered. Makas madness was triggered by the loneliness and depression of her parents divorced. Also if your wondering why It seems so deep and sad read the last sentence. For every one who's wondering why Souls,Kids and BS Mad side look like that. Read the manga. If you have any questions review and I'll answer in the next chap. **

**Thanks**

**EmeraldMaster for following**

**the madness of noah for reviewing, following, favoriting, PMing**

**Please review even if your just gonna tell me the story sucks. I don't own Soul Eater**


	3. Chapter 3 Read those Fics!

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Crazy Crona

"Insanity, it's like floating on the air. Phsycopathy, living a carefree life. Insanity, an illusion that cannot end. Captivity, unable to run away." It was the same thing over and over, but sometimes she would say "The corruption is continuing." What is wrong with her?! Isn't her sane sides corruption going well? Just 'cause she's sad DOSENT give her the right to act so cute! Besides WHO WOULD NAME THERE INSANITY IT!? Little one is a MUCH better name to call her! So I do!

"Little one!" I sang in a singsong voice. Little one had ash blond(light brown) hair with black streaks one some individual strands in pigtails with black ribbons. Haunted ,dilated green eyes with flecks of red and black that feared everything that moved. She wore a black dress. A loooong black sleeveless dress, this dress is incredibly long, in that it completely covers her ankles in ruffles! A narrow black band encircles her neck featuring a small skull emblem that lies at its front and two extensions that protrude outwards upon the back, with two emerging from either netting branches the gap between the band and the dress. She a had thin black fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows.

"Huh? Oh... Hi!" She said.

"Oh no you didn't!" I faked what those sassy diva do with there necks. I probably looked like a strutting rooster though... Oh well at least she laughed.

"What *huff* are you *puff* doing!" She said between breaths.

"Tryin to make ya laugh I did a good job if I do say so myself."

"Oh weally? I didn't know wou care bout wittle o'l me!" You can hear the smirk in her voice!

"Ya looked depressed Maka ain't progressing good 'nough?"

"Please use correct grammar. That is annoying. Also Maka training is going well, but her progress is moving to fast! I can't have fun and bask in the glory! Besides~" she whined "she's goin' insane for AALLLL the wrong reasons!" I don't see whats wrong.

"'K first your a hypocrite ya said 'goin' 'stead of 'going'. Second what wrong bout her going insane for WRONG reasons? I just want my sanity to corrupt." I'm sorry but this is the only thing that can describe my bored uninterested face.(•^•)... Wait that's her face. Mine is this (=.=)... Yep sorry.

"Glad ya asked!" Wait what? This is her face (*o*) "But I gots me morals."

"Hy. Po. Crite" that's all I can say. This girl is ridiculous! Even for insanity! She shivered and said.

"They are watchin' me again." By they she means the white haired boy, the bluenette(**is that a word?**) and the black haired, white stripes kid. Grrrrr. I'll murder them! (**Someone will always be a yandrea in my stories.**) Huh? Little one... Has left... WHEN DID SHE DO THAT?! **U-um e-excuse m-me**? Oh great, just what I need! Hi Crona! How ya doin'? You haven't called me recently. That makes me sad . **O-oh**.**G-good... M'Lady M-medusa said we have o-o-our n-next assignment is in I-Italy. I don't k-know if i can deal with t-this**. Oh great, hows this suppose to be me! His stuttering is SOOO annoying! Ok~! Uh hey? Hello? Hello!? HELLO! He hung up on me.

"hey." Oh I know that voice!

"Little One!" She looks a bit serious. She always looks sad or excited but... Never... Serious...

"If I ever meet your sane side I'm gonna beat him to a pulp." She stated bluntly. Wait! WHAT!?

"Huh?" Wow... I sound sooo dumb.

"If your sane side is tryin' to be a kishin too then we will have to fight. Just so you know I play REALLY dirty so I am just warning you just in case we have to face each other in battle. If that happens I just want to know that there is no hard feelings in case I rip your heart out of your chest, or... I will hunt you down and cut your skin and dump you into a salt factory and after that I slowly chop off your fingers one by one until you've lost so much blood that you would drown in it." Is... Is it bad I still think she is attractive when she is treating me? Wait? What? Where did that come from? I don't know but I have never been so attracted/scared/horrified/bewildered/awestruck by like this ever.

"I am not going easy on you ether sweetie." I smirked she smiled.

"good. No hard feelings?"

"Yea!"

"K got to to" she disappeared.

~Maka's Pov~

**Im a gummy bear yea! I'm a gummy bear! Ya!**

Oh great! I hate this song! _Sttoopp! Stop singin stupid! _

_**No. Cause today... I think your ready to kill your first soul!**_**Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear**.

_Really? Can't wait_! I'm soooo excited!

**... Stop it**_**.** _

_Huh_?

** I SAID STOP! WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT THIS!? YOUR GOING TO MASSACRE INNOCENT PEOPLE! HOW CAN YOU BE SO EVIL!?**?

_I-isn't insanity suppose to be evil? Isn't that why L-Lord Death h-hates i-it_?

**No What nonsense has Death been tellin' ya? Insanity is here to calm You. Yourself myself. It is made for different reasons. Yours... Is the fear loneliness, the fear of rejection, and the fear of failures.**

_N-no! T-that's not true_!

** Yes it is. Insanity is the ability to fight fear. You must give yourself up. In body, mind(spirit), and soul. Do this and you shall never be lonely again. I promise**.

_Really? Fine I don't ever wanna feel that way again! I-ill do it_!

**Good... NOT! HOW COULD YOU BE SO EASILY PERSUADED!**

_What**?**_

_***sigh* listen. I don't want ya to be insane with impure reasons if that happens attacks like genie hunter,demon hunter and Kishen hunter will affect and kill ya but if your reason for insanity is pure like tryin' to protect a friend that no problem with me. And if you reason is just dumb like if your paranoid of scared of loneliness still ok with me. Nor do I want you to be persuaded then witches and other dumb stuff will try and trick ya gets it?  
**_

_Yea and also is get not gets. Hello? She's gone. _

"No I'm here_**.**" _Huh? A girl who looked stood next to me in a fitted with a white frilly headband on her hair. Her outfit is of a long grey/black blazer with a light green line going across each sleeve. A single emerald green line also goes down her blazer from her left shoulder right down to the hem, where it is crossed by another forest green line going across. She also has a white cross stitched on her blazer's collar, shes wearing a Shibusen broach, that of a cross with Shinigami's mask on it. Beneath her blazer, she wears an extravagant pleated black dress which fans out a little at the knees and white leggings and white Mary Jane-style shoes with small crosses embroidered on them. She also wears cross-shaped earrings. To put it simple she was adorable! "I've decided to show myself to you. Myself, yourself. And to warn you."

"About what?"

"When you become a Kishen you may be subject to mood swings, changes in personality, extreme possessiveness over those you hold dear, eating large quantities of food, losing self-awareness…" OMD the list goes on forever! "so basically your going to act like a girl on her period who is also taking drugs and holdin' flaming skull. Instant death for any who comes near. But girls are naturally insane."

"Huh? Why?"

"We get mother natures monthly 'gift' it's a cruel joke god has played on us."

"You got that right."

"see you tonight?"

"Ya. Bye"

"bye bye!" I like her.

**-–—•line•—–-**

**yay! Got a chapter done! Sorry it couldn't be out sooner. I have a dumb 'a least a thousand words per chapter rule.' And I got 299 views! You are too kind! Also I got a Beta Reader! BlackAngel-Chan! Yay! Sorry if this story makes your eyes bleed.**

**Thanks!**

Guest(**0.0 of course here you go**)

smoshordie(**aww thanks**)

SepphyAlbarn(**Ohhh thanks! Your so sweet**!)

LnknInsanity(**thanks for appreciating my sucky writing Lnkn-Chan!**)

anseem the seeker of insanity (**Maybe, maybe wait and see ^_^**)

**anyway everyone I am going to recommend some fanfic so when you get sick of my horrible writing.**

**Author: Akire Rosales **

**Story:Whispers**

Maka returns to Shibusen after 5 years of absence. The weird part is that she returns alone, leaving her husband Soul behind. In her head there's confusion, her heart is filled with longing, and deep inside her soul cries out for the warmth that only a certain swordsman's wavelenght can give her. But Crona is not a child anymore, and he is not alone...(**it's beautiful**)

**Kishin Maka **

**Author: LnknInsanity**

This is for The Madness of Noah's challenge. Maka has been left by her mother with her with her worthless womanising father and she is upset about it. so she decides to become better than her mother make a weapon better than her father and she will do ANYTHING to surpass them. Manipulative Maka(**read anything by her**)

**Forever Insane**

Author: Maddylovesyou

Darkside insane asylum is something Maka's use to, for she goes there all the time. She goes to see her mother. Maka is bitter and cold, keeping everthing in and letting nothing out but when she runs into another patient at the hosipital could all of that change? How can someone who is so frail fascinate her so much? AU Crona x Maka(**maddylovesyou is a** **great author I recommend any thing by her**.)

**Shibusen Mental Hospital**

Author: dino kid

Crona is a mental hospital patient with alot of problems, Maka is just a average girl who ends up meeting him when taking her best friend Soul to the Mental Hospital. CronaxMaka story.(**XD SOO FUNNY!**)

**Black Blood X Red Blood?**Author: blackbloodbaby

Changed the summary. Maka and Ragnarok are dating. Soul is annoyed because of that. Crona wants to break up there relationship. Oh and the group are suspended in a island full of ugly monsters. And on top of that Ragnarok is a human. Very messed up Soul Eater.(**SOO FUNNY**)

**The Reaper and Witch**

Author: TJStar

Death the Kid is assigned that changed his life forever. Something is coming to Shibusen and it's after the new girl Maka Albarn, the first witch to attend DWMA. Death the Kid falls for the witch even though they're natural enemies...How will this ironic-love story go? AU Kid x Maka(**KAWAII**)

SwitchARoo

by Mulleb(**read anything by her**)

Medusa stole the infant daughter of Death Scythe Spirit Albarn, leaving behind the child she believed too frail for her purpose. Fifteen years later, things are getting very interesting.

But the thing that got me into fanfiction is*drumroll*

**Entwined**

Author: BosBaBe

Struggling desperately with feelings that are becoming harder to hide, Crona and Maka find themselves in more trouble than they had bargained for. Can they even hope to make it out with what's left of their sanity intact? Crona x Maka CRONA IS MALE(**Anything by her is awesome**)

**Hey! What are you still doing here? Go read,review, favorite and follow those fics right NOW. oh yea I don't own soul eater. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry!

**Sorry everyone who thought this was a decent chapter! I have not updated in IDK how long! I have just moved into a new house and did not have internet. I am soooo sorry. If it makes yo feel better that this is not a decent chap. I had a horrible B-day on Thursday. For readers of **

**Madness Awaits: The story is ending soon so I have been procrastinating it for soo long! I am sorry even though you guys proboly hate my sucky writing. **

**Kishin Maka: I am stick on what to do next. Also I re-read chap.3 and realized I forgot Its Pov T.T Im a piece of trash!**

**Soul Eater Truth or Dare Originally by koyuki321: I'm re-doing the chapter cause I dont want it takin down. Also Cat and Nikki I did not get your respond sorry.**

**When The Dragon Sleeps: I have no excuse but that I am lazy.**

**RaNDomNeSs:Is a dumb story people!**

**Soul Eater New Generation:I am doing my best to fill in al the OCs. Can someone help me by Co-Authoring?**

**Heart Of an Angel: I have been procrastinating.**

**SORRY GUYS! **


	5. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	6. A REAL chapter! The first kill

It's pov

Once upon a time there was a girl named Maka. Maka had ash blond hair and lovely infection-green eyes. She was a shy little girl who had a horrible mommy and daddy. Daddy didn't love mommy and spent the night with other pretty ladies instead. Mommy got upset and asked for something called a... De-div-Divorce I suppose it's called. When the divorce was done mommy went away and left Maka with daddy. What a shame they did that because now... She broke and is now a pawn in this game. What fun! I think this is the best game I've ever played! Now she will become a Kishen. Awesome right? Let's see how our first kill goes.

No one Pov.

Tap-tap-tapity-tap

It just wasn't fair. The redheaded girl ran. Why were mommy and daddy fighting?

It was the tenth time this week! Mommy brought a man home again. She was suppose to be at work! The little redhead caught her when she went to pick up her stuffed bunny Ms. Onion Ring to put her in her secret place. Daddy came home too. He smelt awful and bitter, like the cleaning thing for boo-boos at the doctors office. She ran. She just couldn't take it! And when daddy smelled like that... Bad bad bad badbadbadbad things happened and mean words were said. Tears filled up in her russet colored eyes. Why her! She did nothing wrong! The first tear was spilled.

"Why do mommy and daddy always fight? Why me?" The voice cracked it was just made more chocked sobs come out.

"I'm sorry..." The tanned girl looked down. It was Ms. Onion Ring. She had started to talk in the past few days, whispering comforting words and providing comfort. The best thing is that that bunny would speak for her and no one else.

"It's not your fault mommy and daddy are being poopy-heads."

"Annie, I know a person who can make it all better, who can take you away and you won't have to worry about those poopy-head finding you... Do you want to find her? She will care for you and love you and love you and if all goes right she'll find new friends for you." Annie thought for a moment. Did she want to go away? Yes. Did her poopy-head parents care for her? No. Did she have friends or people who would miss her? No. She thought no more.

"Yes. Yes please."

A new voice came up. She was weary of this woman where did she come from?

"Ms. Onion Ring called me." She said answering her silent question "Are you sure about this? I am not a mean lady. You have a choice. You can stay here with mean old parents and no friends or you can come with me play all you want get new friends all the time and create your world. This is your only chance I can't visit you again if you say no." The lady had beautiful emerald eyes. Like the jewelry in stores. Pretty preach-toned skin and dusty blonde hair. She held out her hand and smiled a sad smile. Was this lady also sad? Did she not want to be alone too? "My mommy and daddy fought too." That did it. Annie took her hand and a pleasant warm feeling wrapped her body. It was so warm. Why was it so sad as well?

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, my little dreamer. I'm Maka." She kissed her forehead then they were in an all white hallway.

"Pick a door. That will be your room from now on." Annie pointed at the door in front of her. "What's your favorite colors? That door can't stay white forever think about how you want to decorated."

Annie thought of the sunset. All sorts of reds, oranges, pink and purples. The door turned that color. The beautiful swirled door opened leaving an all white space. As soon as the redhead stepped in. A forest appeared and there were flower everywhere! Every color imaginable. There were toys and candy and a ton of food! Oh, Ms. Onion ring looks so happy! She looked bad at Maka. She still had that sad smile.

"You can still go." Maka pointed at the glass door that lead to her every day life she saw herself and Ms. Onion Ring appear against a tree. Annie frowned. She walk to the door and saw Maka's pained expression was one she knew well. It was a 'are you going to leave too?' look, but she didn't move as Annie walked to the door... She gave Annie a choice and Annie had made her choice. The little girl smashed the door shut with so much force the glass cracked and shattered. She grinned

"Does that answer your question?"

-–—-–—-––—

"Oi Maka! Wake up!"

"Im already up! Soul-Baka!" Maka called as she switched on the TV for the News.

"Sorry!"

A special report! Little Annie Serty was found dead against a tree this morning in Phenix, Arizona. She has red hair and brown eye...

Maka tuned it out. Tuning back in when she heard: She had a smile on her face, holding her beloved rabbit toy.

_So she did wanna stay._

**-–—•––—-•–—•-–—•/:;\ &$)(.,?!'"[LINE]{}#%^*+=_\|~€£¥❤ 〰㈑7MBBBAF-–—•**

**... Sorry about the hiatus... Thank for everyone who reviewed to me. I don't own SE.**


End file.
